Dark Rose
by nareiya
Summary: A 180 degree turn of things happens to Lacus Clyne.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Rose**

By: Nareiya

**Chapter one: A new beginning**

"Lacus, are you sure that you don't want me to come?"

Lacus Clyne flashed her famous smile at her worried _friend_. For almost a year, Kira Yamato had been dating her but hadn't asked her hand in marriage yet. Probably due to political stuffs, she always concluded because now, Kira had passed on the position to her _younger_ brother. According to Cagalli, _she was older than Kira_ although he was more mature than her crazy childish antics.

She laughed at her last thought. "I'll be fine. My manager arranged good venues for my concert."

Even with her assuring reply, he can't help worry. Kira can only sigh, "Fine, just be careful and take care, Lacus."

"I will!" she waved good bye and entered the airport.

"What's with the frown?" Athrun Zala was concern for his best friend.

Kira had just returned from the airport. He sat on his chair and his eyes noticed something missing.

Cagalli has just entered the room, drinking _Kira's _coffee.

"Is that my coffee?" He tried to suppress his anger.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and he just shrugged.

"**IS THAT MY COFFEE?" **he shouted.

She slapped Kira, "Lacus' leaving isn't the end of the world!"

_That is why he is so grumpy, _Athrun told himself.

He tried to find something to argue, "Well…aren't you, Cagalli, supposed to be in your office?"

Athrun and Cagalli exchanged looks. She remembered something.

"Got to go!" In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Kira now looked at his calm best friend, "And Chairman Zala, isn't you state visit ends today?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that today is my leave." He shakes hands with Kira, "I think

Ms. Athha can escort me to the airport."

He looked at him sternly, "No, I will send someone else. You may leave my office now."

"As in now?"

"**GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" **Kira shouted louder than before.

Athrun speeded out like a mouse.

Kira shook his head, "What's wrong with me?"

The crowd continues to applaud for the pop singer.

She smiled sweetly and waved to her fans. The orchestra began to play the last song…

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right? _

_From when has my smile faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude._

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_Since I will embrace that coldness._

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We will definitely be back together._

_In the quiet night..._

Everyone stood and applauded for the pop singer as she exited the stage.

**In the Backstage…**

Lacus breathe deeply as she lie in the provided sofa, "What a tiring day!"

Her manager entered the room, "That is the last concert for the day. You could spend the rest of the day in the hotel or walk along the shores in the nearby beach."

"Thank you, you may leave now." Her manager left.

Her phone began to ring. The recorded message began to play, _Hi this is Lacus Clyne. I am unavailable to talk with right now. Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Uh…L-lacus," the caller started, "I just want to know if you're alright. This is Kira by the way…"

"**KIRA!**" she screams as she quickly searches for her phone and succeeds, "Hey Kira," she greeted gleefully.

"Lacus!" he was surprised, "So you aren't busy?"

"Why would I be talking with you if I'm busy?"

"Well, anyway, I just want to check if you're alright." He told her.

She smiled, "Thank you for your concern Kira."

"Just be careful, okay Lacus?"

"Yes I will." She said, "And Kira?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!" she hanged up the phone and Kira blushed at her last statement. If only he knew that, it was the last time she will say it sincerely…

**Author's note:**

**So what do you think will happen? Why did I write, **_if only he knew that, it was the last time she will say it sincerely…_

Anyway, please review. I really appreciate it!

The author,

Nareiya


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Rose**

By: Nareiya

**Chapter Two: **World War III; a.k.a The War of Ketchup and Mustard

**Zala's Residence**

_What is wrong with Kira? _He wondered as he cut the roasted chicken. Then a child-like smile crept on his handsome face. Why? Well, Athrun Zala is still a sane person but it was due to the chicken. It was enough for another person, particularly his blonde angel (A/N: I'm MELTING! NO!)

The doorbell rang.

He slowly walks towards the door and his smile was visible to his face when he opened the door.

Cagalli hugged him, "Hi Athrun!"

"You're just in time," he told her. Slowly, without Athrun noticing it, Cagalli had spotted his dinner and ate it. (A/N: Hey, is she on a mission?)

"I'm having dinner and I hope that—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Cagalli continued to lick the plate clean (A/N: She is not a dog but for her, she might say, "Didn't the Lord, our God said, 'Thou shall not waste food'?)

"Food Thief!" he pointed an accusing finger to her.

She tried to process what Athrun had just spoken, "How did you know my alias?"

He looked around the dinner table and spotted a bottle of mustard. He slowly picked it up and spurted it to her.

Bull's eye!

She wiped her face, "THIS IS WAR!" she picked up a bottle of ketchup and spurted it to him.

The war of ketchup and mustard continued until…I don't know, who cares anyway. Why, do you want me to be a victim of that war? Joke! It ended when it was already Naruto in HERO, that's about seven in the evening.

**A/N:**

I know what you guys are going to say, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WROTE THE REASON ABOUT LACUS' LAST TIME TO SAY I LOVE YOU TRUTHFULLY!" Yes, you can shout at me (as if I'll hear it) anyway, I have several activities in the year level assembly and club meetings so I might update quite late. If you want to say something longer than a review, email it to me. My email ad is hope you review. I 'm just quite pissed off with the one who reviewed third in the first chapter. For your information, I work hard for this and you, you only have a single storied with nine chapters or so! Anyway, you can do reviews good or bad but if it the review is of a bad comment, sometimes I feel I'm a stupid author, sometimes I feel that my beta reader isn't doing a good job. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jane,

Nareiya


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Rose**

By: Nareiya

**Chapter Three: Path to Darkness**

Lacus Clyne seated in one of the provided chairs in the hotel's beach. She carefully watched two kids building a sand castle. Slowly but surely, they gave their best to build it to perfection. At last, they finished it and jumped for joy but the waves rushed over and destroyed it, which caused them to cry and run to their parents.

She stretched and yawn, _I wish **we'd **be like that…someday._

She again was thinking about her friend, Kira Yamato. The brunette haired coordinator, now 22, leading Orb through hardwork and determination alone. She always admired him for that. She remembered the final battle, Kira quoted to Rau Le Creuset's negative thoughts, "This world is still worth protecting!" Up to today, he continuously works to prove what he had said before.

She stood up and started to walk back to the hotel.

All of a sudden, the lights were cut off and she hears footsteps nearing her. She started to run. Lacus can't see anything that caused her to trip. Even though she can feel a pang of pain in her knee but she didn't care and she pursued on running aimlessly. Only seconds later, her lower body can't support her due to the terrible bleeding.

She tried not to cry but she couldn't stop it to flow. She felt someone site next to her and covered her mouth with a handkerchief with sleeping potion. All she saw was a person with raven hair mouthing the word, 'revenge'.

Now he knows why Cagalli has a very odd behavior around these old coots. All they do is to talk and talk but no progress. What will happen to Orb, no, to the world if they were in charge?

Kira stretched a bit and noticed the humid weather, _if Lacus would be here, I don't need the sun to brighten my day._

He was getting bored, "So concluding, we need to do more work. Henceforth, this meeting for this day is adjourning."

He sighed as all of the council members exited the boarding room.

Yzak Joule continued to rant about his misfortune. Why? Well carry on reading…

**Start of Flashback**

"_He Yak!" Dearka's head all of sudden peaked in Yzak's office. Unlike his best friend's office, which is tidy and pleasant to the eyes, Dearka's office was the complete opposite._

_Yzak narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"_

"_Today's my birthday and I want to invite you for lunch."_

_He can't believe what he had just heard. Is the playboy (who is already married to a dignified woman, Mir) has been influenced to be this good? Since his stomach was now on the verge of WWIII, he decided to come along._

_**In the restaurant…**_

"_Happy birthday Dearka!" Mir hugged her **loving **husband._

_He kissed her right on the lips, "What would I do without you?"_

_Yzak was disgusted with the scene, rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Then came Lunamaria and Rey late, with Luna's arm entwined with Rey's arm. He again cocked his head to the other side and saw three couples at the same time, kissing! Due to his hatred to love, his blood began to boil, he tried to stand and run but he can't as if he was glued to his seat. Yzak can't take this anymore. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted in anger and the manager approached him and asked him to leave the restaurant._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yzak sighed and played his cell phone.

She slowly opened her eyes, hoping for the shimmer of light but all she saw was darkness, as if it was engulfing her. Then a creek of light manages to flood the room because of the open door, which revealed two men. One person touched her face and handed an envelope to the other person who accepted it and left them all alone in the room. Now that they are all alone, all that Lacus Clyne can do is to cry.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:**

Wow, another chapter done! I like to thank the people who had been reviewing this fic! Thank you! BTW, might be slow in updating because my mid year test is coming. Okay, number one, I'm a first year high school student studying in a science high school so we really have this mid year then our semester break then quarterly test. Please bear with me and it's hard to get grades with 90 as my lowest and 97 or 96 as my highest because that is my target for this 2nd quarter. Anyway, I'm happy that you people are supporting this and I'm happy because of the channel HERO (Ch 44).

Thanks a lot!

Nareiya


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Rose**

By: Nareiya

**Chapter Four: Solitude**

Yzak Joule sighed at his fate. _Maybe he planned this all along. I am such an idiot if that intelligent guess is correct! Yzak you are done for!_

He bowed his head in disappointment. How stupid can he be! _Lord, remember the times I went inside your house even though I **almost **melted? Why did you make me an i—_

He felt his cell phone vibrate. _Who could this be?_ He unlocked it and saw a message that he read and it made him dropped his phone in shock of the news, _I pity you…_

Was all he can think of and decided to leave.

Athrun Zala was the happiest man in PLANTS. Why? Remember chapter two? Yes, he was now spending quality fighting time with his beloved (angry and at the same time becoming insane due to his superior abilities to dodge from her fires) angel, Cagalli.

"I'm on the top of the wo—" his eyes widen because finally, she had cornered him, "Oh-oh I'm in trouble, trouble, trouble-yeah-yeah" was all he spoke, I mean he sang as she neared him.

"Victory is mine Zala!" she shouted as she run fast (just as fast as Idate in Naruto) and hovered on him, "You're de—"

She heard her cell phone ring, "Darn it" she stood and answered the phone, "Yes?"

"Cagalli, I-I'm…"

"Who's this?" she inquired in a frank tone.

"Me Kira," he replied, "Cagalli and At-Athrun as well, come here I'm just," he can no longer hold his tears back.

"What Kira?" Athrun was intrigued about her sudden concern.

"La-Lacus is… missing!" he spitted out the news.

"What! How…when?" she stuttered and dropped the bottle she held.

"I don't know" he said, "But guys please come, I need your help."

She breathe, "Don't worry. We will be right there in a jiffy." She ended the call and seated in the couch.

"What's the predicament?" Athrun was concern.

"Lacus went missing and Kira asks us to be there."

"Okay." He said as he got his phone, "I'll call the airport so we can catch the next flight to Orb."

She nodded. She can't believe what she had just heard. Lacus went missing. Of all people, why her? Did she commit a terrible crime or so? She shook her head in utter disappointment. _Don't worry Lacus, we'll find you._

"This ring is so nice!" she exclaimed as she observe its shininess.

He smiled, "Of course, everything just for you Stellar."

She hugged him, "You didn't have to buy this but thanks, I love it!"

He kissed her cheek, "Stellar, promise me that you'll forever be at my side."

"Of course, until death do us a part." She smiled at him.

He looked at the sky and it reminded him of the famous pop star, _Sorry, I'm just following orders. I hope you'll be fi—_

"Hey Shinn!" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes?"

"You seem spaced out." She touched his shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing." He lied, "Now where do you want to go?"

She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him passionately, "Anywhere as long you're there."

His eyes widen in her comment.

After an hour of lovers talk, it was about time that Dearka Elthman had taken noticed of his best friend's absence.

"Where's Yak?" he asked Mir who has no idea either.

"Anyway," he said, "Where were we?"

"You were talking about having a perfect score in a mid year test." She said plainly.

"Oh yes." He said as he continued their lovers talk. If only they knew that a special friend of them is suffering.

She hugged her knees.

Why.

It was the only word she can think of.

_Why me? Lord, Why me!_

Her tears started to flow down to her cheeks. Images of her friends began to flash in her mind, "Guys, please help me. I don't know where I am. I don't what I'm supposed to do!" she screamed.

"If you want to continue to live in this world, you need to closed your emotions, sweetie." An unfamiliar voice whispered.

She looked up and saw a girl, just like her. Only she looked lovelier because of some unknown aura. Something strange is in her.

"The name's Rianna Porealawood." The stranger offered a hand.

Ever since, Lacus was told never to trust strangers but something was different from her that made her feel safe.

"I'm Lacus Clyne." She said sadly.

"If I were you, whether or not you're the true pop singer, I'll change my name or something might happen to you."

She nodded and reached for the stranger's hand.

**End of Chapter**

Author's note:

Another chapter done! I hope you people like this chapter and not think of it as another random one. Anyway, I like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting this story. I'm happy that you're helping me.

Well, please continue to review (and please pray that my score in Filipino and Values Education is okay!).

The Author,

Nareiya


End file.
